A price worth paying?
by candy-belle
Summary: Is the promise of a title push for them all really worth the price being asked? Featuring The Game, Barrett, Gabriel with forced sexual activities, dub-con, abuse of a championship belt and manipulation. This is a DARK fic.


**Title**: A price worth paying?  
><strong>Rating:<strong> 18  
><strong>Summary: <strong> Is the promise of a title push for them all really worth the price being asked?  
><strong>Featuring: <strong>The Game, Barrett, Gabriel  
><strong>Warning:<strong> Forced sexual activities, dub-con, abuse of a championship belt and manipulation  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> This story is based on characters/people of WWE. No copyright or trademark infringement is intended and no money is being made.  
><strong>Notes:<strong> As always this is unbeta'd so any mistakes you find, please, please, please forgive (I mean it PLEASE!).

x x x x x x x x x x

This wasn't happening. There was no way Wade was having to watch as his Angel went down on his knees in front of a be-suited, smirking Game and sucked the man off. And yet it was. And it was all his fault. He tightened his grip on the two championship belts the Game had lain over his lap at the start of the meeting. He closed his eyes a moment, cursing himself, berating himself for not listening to Cena. He'd tried to tell him tried to warn him not to accept the Game's offer of help with a push. But he hadn't listened. He'd brushed it aside as jealously but now as he watched as the Game fist a hand into Justin's dark hair and pull his head back, Wade knew John had only being trying to save them from the darker side of the industry.

He let his eyes linger on Justin's naked form. He still couldn't believe the Game had forced Justin to put on a striptease for his twisted amusement. He'd had to watch as his beautiful Angel slowly pealed away layer after layer until the lithe form Wade adored was revel in all its glory. Well almost all its glory. Unlike the times when Justin stripped for him, unlike those times when Justin danced just for him, the young South African wasn't sporting an eye catching erection. If anything he looked smaller than normal and from the way Justin's chest was rising and falling Wade knew the whole thing was ripping his Angel apart.

He clutched at the Intercontinental belt that was draped over his left thigh, the cold metal digging into his palm. Not that he cared. What was a little pain when his Angel was being ravaged in front of him and there wasn't a damn thing he could do. They'd made the pact with the Game before the full terms had been revealed. Despite the fact Justin had reluctantly agreed to be the one to pay the price for the team, Wade knew Heath was never going to forgive him and the look Zeke had given him as the Game threw the other two member of the Corre out of his office was one that Wade knew would haunt his dreams for years to come. Justin had barely looked him. His Angel who was normally so focused on him had simply stood there, head bowed his fist clenched together. His only reaction to the group's final decision was a soft simple "Fuck!" and that muted reaction had ripped Wade's heart in two.

A stifled cry made Wade look up and he couldn't stop the expletive escaping his lips as he realised the Game was now deepthroating his Angel. Justin's hands were scrabbling at the Game's dress trousers trying desperately to reduce the pressure on his throat but the Game wouldn't be deterred. The smirk on his face was one that sent chills down Wade's spine and he knew if the time ever came he would willingly knock that smirk into kingdom come. The Game glanced up and caught Wade's eye the smirk morphing into a wicked grin as the Game made a show of petting and stroking Justin's hair before re fisting his hand through the dark hair and pumping his hips even faster into Justin's unresisting mouth.

Unable to take the torment any more, Wade shouted, "You're choking him, stop it!"

The Game cocked an eyebrow and withdrawing so just the tip of his weeping dick rested on Justin's abused lips, he teased, "D'you really think you're in any potion to tell me what to, Barrett?"

"Please," spluttered Wade hating himself for sounding so desperate but the tears trickling down Justin's face were killing him.

"You wanted a push," reminded The Game jerking Justin's head back so sharply the poor thing couldn't help but yelp with pain, "You asked for my help. I told you one of you would have to pay the price. And you choose Gabriel so shut up and let me finish sealing our barging."

He paused with his dick part way back into Justin's mouth and locking his eyes with Wade, he added coldly, "Or are you suddenly no longer interested in getting your push and therefore those belts?"

Wade swallowed hard. Hating himself for the answer he was about to give he shook his head growling, "You know damn well we want the belts."

"Exactly," chuckled the Game.

He reached down and yanked Justin to his feet. He smirked and patting Justin patronisingly on the cheek he strode over towards Wade. Against his better nature Wade couldn't take his eyes of the impressive erection the Game was spouting and for a terrifying moment Wade wonder if he too was about to suffer the same fate as Justin but the Game simply reached down and yanked the tag team belt off Wade's left thigh. Holding it up to the light he chuckled and glancing back towards Justin, who was leaning against the desk looking the worse for wear, he licked his lips then drawled, "What say we dress your boy up in his belt? See what he looks like with gold around his waist."

Wade frowned not understanding what the Game was hinting at but then his brain fried as the Game stepped behind Justin and fixed the large tag belt around the slim waist. The bronze disk all but hid Justin's groin highlighting even more the sheer nakedness of his younger team mate. Despite himself Wade felt his body reacting even more to seeing Justin dressed like that and he knew it was a sight he would never get tired of seeing. Seeing the bronze skin set off so beautifully by the bronze belt made his body react in the basest way possible and without wanting to he had to shift position to ease the pressure on his own suddenly trapped erection.

It was a reaction The Game noticed. Chuckling he leant forward and whispered something in Justin's ear. Wade frowned as Justin defiantly shook his head only to yelp a second later when the Game smacked his arse barking, "It wasn't a question. Move!"

Walking with difficulty Justin crossed the office to where Wade was sitting. Stopping a few feet short of his leader, friend and lover he stared down the brown eyes showing how much he was hating what was happening to him.

Wade desperately tried not to react but when the Game told Justin to grab the arms of the chair he was sitting in and spread his legs, he suddenly knew what was coming and it was all he could do to stop from interrupting. The first strike came without warning and Justin let out a yelp. The 2nd and 3rd strikes stuck in quick succession and with each blow Justin rocked closer to Wade, close enough that their heads touched.

As the 5th blow fell Wade whispered, "I'm sorry."

Justin didn't respond and Wade knew it would be a long before this meeting was ever forgotten.

Then just as quickly as it had begun the spanking stopped. Justin was dragged backward and before he had a moment to think, the Game threw him over the side of his desk and kicked his feet apart. Justin landed heaving over the desk the air knocked from his lunges. Turning his head he looked at Wade his brown eyes swimming with tears. Wade watched on horrified the Game eased the rest of his impressive weapon out from his dress pants, spat on his hand and then without any prep simply pushed into Justin. The resulting scream made Wade turn away his eyes screwed shut as he heard The Game take payment for the push he knew was coming.

Thankfully the Game didn't take long to reach his climax. With a low throaty growl that made Wade shiver the Game suddenly yanked Justin up off the desk and threw him towards Wade. As Justin landed in a crumpled heap at Wade's feet, the Game came. His release exploded over Justin, the tag belt and even slashing onto the leg of Wade's jeans. Panting with exertion the Game looked down at them and with a killer smirk he gave Wade a wink and chuckled, "In one week you'll have the tag belts, two weeks after that the IC belt."

He paused and crouching down he reached over and dipped his finger in his own release. Running the gathered cum over Justin's swollen lower lip he smiled and murmured, "And who know if you keep to your side of the bargain in a few months you could have a belt that real means something as well."

He straightened up and re-adjusting his suit he looked down at them. Then acting as if he hadn't just abused the shit out of Justin and broken Wade's heart, he chucked, "Well I'm a busy man guys. I've got creative meeting to go to." He walked to the heavy office door and as he pulled it open, not caring who might be walking past and therefore see in. He paused and looking back he snapped, "Make sure you're gone by the time I get back." And with that he stepped out slamming the door behind him leaving Wade alone with the shattered remained of his broken Angel.

It took Wade a few moments to find the strength to move. He knelt down gently touching Justin's shoulder. The younger man looked up and the anger burning in his eye was enough to make Wade pull back. Without speaking he stood up. Crossing the office he picked up Justin's discarded clothes and wandered back to his shattered Angel. Without speaking he handed them to Justin then walked to the desk and grabbed the box of tissues. Yanking one out of the box, he carefully wiped Justin lip clean.

As he lowered his hand Justin caught his wrist and in a hoarse whisper, his throat obviously raw from the attack, he rasped, "Don't tell the others what happened."

Wade frowned and as he chucked the tissue away he glanced at Justin. The young man was starting to shake but Wade didn't know if it was from cold, anger or shock.

"Please!" begged Justin coughing slightly, "Its ...its enough that they know something happened just don't tell them...what."

Wade nodded. He still couldn't find his voice. He reached over and let his hand linger on Justin's shoulder. He caressed the firm flesh then taking a deep, long breath he finally rasped, "Get dressed we...we can go to the hotel and you can get cleaned up. I'll tell Zeke and Heath to meet us later."

Justin stared at him then slowly nodded. He reached round and not caring what happened to the belt he undid it neither man caring as it landed with a thump on the floor. Dressing quickly Justin ran a hand over his mouth then looking down at the belt he had just be abused for, he asked flatly, "Do you think they're worth it? I mean...are they really worth what I just went through?"

Wade swallowed and bending down he picked up the soiled belt. Reaching for another tissue he cleaned the Game's release off it, trying to block out from his mind the images that were swirling around his head. He set the belt on the Game's desk and, with his hand lingering over the bronze disk, he looked at Justin and confessed, "Yes. They mean everything. Without them we're nothing. But with them..." he didn't finish the sentence. He simply watched as Justin bent down and retrieved the discarded IC belt.

Laying it beside the tag belt, Justin looked up and holding Wade's gaze he murmured, "He's going to ask for more payment, isn't he? He's going to make me do more..." his voice cracked and he couldn't finish his sentience.

Wade nodded sadly and reaching over he gripped Justin's shoulder again, replying firmly, "And you'll pay it because it worth paying. But no matter what happens," he held Justin's gaze a soft sigh colouring his normal growl, "You'll always be my Angel."

Justin gave him the ghost of a smile then wrinkling his nose he snapped, "Christ I stink of sex...and him!" he added bitterly wiping his mouth again with the back of his hand. "Can we just go? Please? I just..."

"Sure," nodded Wade. He followed Justin towards the heavy oak doors but as he stepped through he glanced back. His eyes lingered on the two belts - belts that in a few weeks would belong to the Corre. And no matter how much it might rip him apart to now the price they paid he knew deep in his heart of hearts it was a price worth paying.

FIN x


End file.
